


happy tears

by wubling



Series: Camp Sanders AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders - RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Art, Camping, Children, Confessions, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Pining, Slice of Life, Summer Camp AU, Volleyball, Weather, trading cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: With the last day of camp in full swing, Logan has an opportunity to plan the perfect confession. All he needs is a little help from his friends.





	happy tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to the last part of my Camp Sanders AU! It's been a very long time so I'll try to keep this intro thingy brief, as most of the important stuff is in the end notes.
> 
> One thing I wanna say right off the bat is that I've mentioned some college names in this story. I don't know anything about them except a rough location and a name. Assume these are random colleges because again, I just used their names.
> 
> That's actually all I have so enjoy the story!

_BZZT!_

  
Virgil's tired eyes fluttered open. He stared at his phone blankly, watching it light up and vibrate before slowly turning off again. He sat for another minute before finally gathering the energy to pick it up and check the new text message. The lock screen clock stated it was two in the morning.

  
_'I think Patton knows. What should I do?'_ read the message. It was from Logan.

  
Virgil sighed. Logan tended to be the person that encouraged regular sleep schedules - improves productivity and all that - so him staying up later than _Virgil_ of all people was just...wrong. Virgil was sure he was overthinking into next week.

  
He slowly typed his response: _'can this wait until morning?'_

  
_'I'm giving him a ride tomorrow. Need to talk now. Need to form a plan.'_

  
Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. He knew Logan wanted to confess to Patton and all, and he didn't know anything about the kind of plans that could've been rattling around in Logan's brain. This time, however, the intrigue was more in the fact that he _didn't_ have a plan.

  
_'Virgil?'_  

  
_'still here bud. just thinkin. i bet it'd be good if you tried something spontaneous.'_

  
_'Spontaneity isn't exactly my specialty.'_

  
_'it'll show ur passion i guess?? pat would prob love that kinda crap.'_

  
There was a significant pause. Virgil got up to get a glass of water, setting his phone in the waistband of his lounge pants. As he walked into the bathroom, he thought about how lucky he was that he didn't really think about this kind of thing. He had worried about his feelings for Roman, sure, but he never could've imagined he'd ever actually express it. The fact that his own confession was spontaneous, in his mind, could bode well for Logan trying to do the same.

  
His phone vibrated again. Virgil pulled it out. _'I suppose I have an idea in mind, but I'll need to prepare it at camp tomorrow. I'll need Patton distracted.'_

  
_'i guess ro and i can help with that. wouldn't it be hard tho?'_

  
_'We have the free day planned, remember? All the children will be saying goodbye to each other. I imagine they'll be focused on that, as will Patton. No one will be free to interrupt.'_

  
Virgil pouted to himself. ' _rite, tomorrow's the last day. aight, i'll tell m'man in the mornin'_

_'Good. Go to bed now. You need to make sure you get more sleep.'_

  
_'i'm not the one sending texts at 2 in the mornin, u spork'_

  
_'Apologies. Good night.'._

_'gn'_

Climbing back into bed, Virgil let out a yawn and clutched his blanket tightly. His last thoughts before falling asleep were him wondering if he and Roman would need any help with this mission.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning, kiddos!"

  
Thomas walked along with the rest of the campers, approaching the cabin with mixed emotions. Sure, it was a free day, and they could practically do whatever they wished. On the other hand though, everyone already felt like they would miss each other. But even with that solemn feeling, they managed to be as excited as ever.

  
Patton noticed it immediately and tried his best to brighten up as well, though he didn't feel quite up to it. "I know today's our last day, but we're gonna make it count! We'll debrief you a bit more when we're all in the cabin!"

  
Thomas looked around at the scenery. The dirty old cabin gave him a nostalgic feeling all of a sudden, remembering all the movies he'd watched and all the popcorn he'd eaten inside. He looked at the vast forest surrounding it and remembered all the hikes he'd gone on, the pictures taken. He reached out his arms to Patton in a grabbing motion, signaling Patton to place him on his shoulders. Once Thomas was high up, he could see the camp a bit better. He smiled at it warmly.

  
"This is what we did on the first day, lil' guy," Patton said quietly. He walked everyone into the cabin. As he set Thomas down, he continued to reminisce: "And you sat right there, yeah? And we were telling you all our names and what activities we ran..."

  
"We're all a little sad, Pat, but we've only been here a week," Virgil reminded with a chuckle. As usual, he sat on his dresser, comfortable as ever to not be in a normal chair.

  
From his own fanciful seat, Roman nodded, though his expression was a bit more sympathetic. "Surely today's fun will make up for the sadness?" he offered.

  
Patton shrugged. He plopped down on his chair and absentmindedly leaned over, his back resting against Logan's side. Logan froze up, having been zoned out for most of the conversation. "I know, I know, but so much has happened!" Patton insisted. "Just thinking about how much the kids have grown in this short week...how close the four of us have gotten...it's just..." Patton laughed as he covered his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd get this bad..."

  
Thomas scrambled to his feet and hugged Patton's leg. "Patty, it's okay, we'll come back next year!" All the kids voiced agreements. Some even got up and joined the awkwardly positioned hug. "Let's get this boring stuff over first though so we have time!"

  
Logan sighed. "There's nothing boring about a quick debriefing."

  
Virgil snorted. "A phrase never said by anyone before today."

  
"Oh, hush, you don't- Roman, don't high five him, you're encouraging- nevermind. We've gotten off track." Logan used the arm not being leaned on to adjust his glasses. His cheeks felt like they were burning and he could only hope that Patton and the children wouldn't notice. "Yes, today is the free day. We do have the regular stations set up, save for mine, since going into the forest alone is dangerous. We'll be walking around the camp and watching over everything, so if you need any help-"

  
"Or want us to play," Patton mumbled under his hands.

  
"...Y-Yes, or if you want us to join you, feel free to call us over. That's all. Go have fun."

  
The children burst out the door and took off towards the outdoor areas. Thomas got up to leave, but was pulled aside. Roman knelt down nearby. His eyes darted from side to side. Virgil stood close behind him, also keeping watch of the others. Once they saw Patton leave, Roman whispered, "We need your help for a secret mission."

  
Thomas's eyes lit up. "A secret mission! Really?" he exclaimed.

  
"Shh," Virgil hushed. "Logan wouldn't be happy if this got out, alright? It's nothing bad, we promise."

  
"Then what is it?"

  
Once he was sure everyone was distracted and Patton wasn't returning to the cabin, Virgil joined Roman and Thomas on the floor. "Logan is setting up something behind the cabin. We don't know what it is, but it's a surprise for Patty," he explained slowly. "If Ro and I can't keep him from the cabin, you're our back up. Got that?"

  
Grinning, Thomas nodded. "Yes! Yes, I got it!" He hopped to his feet, nearly head butting Roman in the process. "I'll go find him now!"

  
Roman laughed a bit at the enthusiasm. "Yes, keep tabs on him. We'll join you in a moment. I just want to talk to Virgil first."

  
As Thomas hurried outside, Virgil gave Roman an amused look. "What, are you gonna get sappy too?" he teased.

  
"It's the last day of camp, love! It's certainly an emotional time. I just..." Roman sighed dramatically. "I love how Thomas is able to make anything exciting. I didn't think very highly of being a distraction until I saw the fire in his eyes! Now I realize just how much this must mean to Logan!"

  
"I guess you're right. This better not backfire on us, though."

  
"It won't," Roman assured. "Besides, we're together now...I'll certainly be at your side if there's any trouble!"

  
Virgil quickly hid his suddenly red face. "Shut it, ya dork."

  
" _You're_ the dork."

 

* * *

 

Patton spent a solid hour and a half playing volleyball with various teams of children. They all rotated out as they lost interest, but many of them wanted to play. Thomas had been particularly adamant, and eventually Patton decided that he didn't have much else to do. The other three counselors could be counted on if anything were to happen while he was busy. He could spend this time messing around, maybe take time to teach a few kids how to play if they hadn't already figured out the rules. Besides, Patton loved volleyball.

  
Of course, that didn't mean he was any good at it.

  
The volleyball made a loud _THWACK_ sound as Patton bumped it far too hard during a particularly intense round. "I thought I would be much better at this..." Patton lamented, watching the ball soar away from the court and behind the cabin. He didn't realize how roughly he had been hitting until that moment. "Ah, jeez...sorry, kids! I'll run and get it!"

  
Thomas sputtered as he watched Patton jog straight towards Logan's location. The mission just started! He couldn't mess it up this early! He frantically waved over Virgil while sprinting to get the ball himself. Virgil, having been watching a group of boys with their trading cards, was able to scurry over just before Patton could see anything.

  
"Pat! Pat, hold up!" As the counselors both came to a stop, Virgil bent over and tried to catch his breath. The way he gasped and wheezed sounded a bit unhealthy. "Pat...How's...How's the weather supposed to be?"

  
Patton raised an eyebrow at this. He giggled though. "Uh...howdy, Virgil." He looked up at the sky. "Weather app said it might rain, but not until evening...I hope, anyway." He crossed his arms and peeked around his co-counselor. "Is that all you stopped me for? Seems a little suspicious, you know-"

  
"Do you like trading cards, Pat?"

  
"...Never played with them, I guess!"

  
"It's actually really cool! You should go check out those kids over there," Virgil suggested.

  
Patton continued to eye him knowingly. Finally, he gave up, laughing some more at the begging tone in Virgil's voice. "If you insist! But _someone_ has to play volleyball in my place."

  
The other counselor winced. "O-Oh...alright..."

  
"You'll do great, hon. Hey kids!" Patton waved to the teams waiting by the net. Thomas ran by and tossed them the ball as Patton yelled, "Wouldn't it be cool if Anx came to play with you all?" Virgil's eyes widened when the children cheered in response. "See, V? They love you. I'll stay by the card players...but don't be surprised if I get curious." With a wink, Patton headed for the card game.

  
Virgil gulped. As Thomas ran up to him, he slowly said, "We should...warn Lo about this...probably."

  
Thomas stuck his tongue out. "You think?"

 

* * *

 

Virgil slipped behind the cabin and Logan almost didn't recognize him under the sweat and sand covering him. The two relatives had never been the athletic type, so it was a strange sight. Virgil was grinning as he approached, though.

  
"Kids, man."

  
Logan snorted. "Indeed. Did you need something? I'm still working on...this."

  
The picnic seemed to be coming along nicely...for the most part. Virgil had never been on one, but he was certain most picnics didn't take this long to set up. On the other hand, if he knew Logan at all, he knew that the smallest details were gonna mess with him. So far this thought seemed accurate: napkins were folded intricately, food was wrapped and packed in neat patterns, and currently Logan seemed to be choosing which blanket to lay out.

  
"I just wanted to check in," Virgil explained. "Seems like you're alright then. Patton's suspicious of us, but he's been hanging around some card games for a decent amount of time, so I think we're safe for at least another half hour."

  
Logan sighed. "It could be worse, I suppose." He paused for a few seconds, getting Virgil's attention. Then he locked eyes with his cousin. "Could we talk for a moment? It's nothing bad, I assure you."

  
Virgil felt his chest tightening with anxiety, but he shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

  
Logan remained still for another moment until he began to fold up one of the blankets - a black and white striped one - and put it aside in favor of the red and white checkered option. "I suppose I just want to ask...Perhaps it is selfish of me to ask, actually, but why didn't you come to me yesterday?"

  
"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

  
"You spilled your heart out to Patton and...well, certainly I don't blame you, he's...he's absolutely...anyway..." This was accompanied by a small blush. It didn't get passed Virgil, who let himself smile at it. "...I suppose I thought we could be open with each other about our feelings. Am I wrong?"

  
Virgil crossed his arms. "Not...really, no. Of course I can open up to you."

  
"Then why was Patton the one to hear about why you don't like caring for yourself?"

  
"Okay, that's not quite right, first of all. I'm not _used_ to caring for myself is what I said." Virgil huffed. "Second...I dunno. He's such a dad, y'know? You're supposed to trust dads. Besides...my biological family has had enough trouble trying to help me and you're like...somewhere at the top of the list of people who've done too much."

  
Logan quickly raised to his feet. He approached Virgil with a sympathetic glance. "You know that's not true. I want to help you."

  
"Wh-Whatever, I'm wrong then!" Virgil sputtered. "But that's how I felt at the time! I can't exactly take it back..."

  
Logan nodded slowly. He supposed Virgil was right. There was no logic in dwelling on the why and why not of the situation anymore; if Virgil was able to trust someone else, that certainly wasn't a bad thing. It also didn't hurt to think that the person Virgil trusted that much was the one Logan was trying to woo. That gave him a strange sense of pride.

  
Virgil peeked around the cabin. "Volleyball kids are getting antsy. I should head back," he said. "I, uh...Good talk."

  
"Indeed. Thank you for being honest," Logan replied, nodding.  
Returning the gesture, Virgil ran off. Logan sat back down and continued to set up the picnic.

 

* * *

 

Patton found himself surprisingly invested in the card game the two campers were playing. They tried explaining all the rules, but it all went over the cheerful man's head. Even so, he watched with great interest.

  
It never ceased to amaze Patton how many things the children of the camp could teach him. Patton loved this about his job and it was one of the reasons he was so sad for it to end - so many intelligent students would soon be putting all these new and fun hobbies aside to focus on schoolwork. Patton hated that idea. He didn't want any of his kids to have to stop being kids just to fill out some math worksheets. Any time spent in the sun should be cherished in Patton's opinion. He wished there was far more time to waste.

  
"Ouch!" Patton's nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by the small red-head suddenly yelping. He was sucking a finger and mumbling, "Got cut on the card..." in a garbled fashion.

  
Patton winced at the thought of getting cut on such thick material. "Aw, really? Don't worry, kiddo, lemme go get you a bandage." Patton scrambled to his feet and, barely thinking, started heading for the cabin again.

  
This time, currently observing a painting session, Roman was the one catching Patton. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the happy-go-lucky counselor passing by and he rushed in to stop it. "Heeeey Pat! Long time, no...speak!"

  
Patton crossed his arms. Getting blocked from a volleyball was one thing, but that camper needed help and he wasn't about to let some secret get in the way of that. "Roman, please, one of the kids got hurt and all I want is a bandage," he explained in exasperation. "I don't want to go snooping around."

  
"I...I'm afraid I can't let you. I made a promise." This earned a sigh from Patton. "Which child is hurt?"

  
Patton pointed to the card players. The cut one was still sat in the same spot, looking at his finger and poking at the cut a bit every few seconds. His friend waited patiently and talked like he was trying to be comforting. That helped Patton calm down some more; maybe the campers were more capable of calmness than he thought.

  
"It's the adorable red head there," he finally said.

  
Roman nodded and turned Patton towards the painters. "Tell ya what: I'll get him a bandaid and take over for you there. You take over my spot." He gave Patton a grin that he prayed was persuasive. "I'm sure they'd love your feedback on their art!"

  
"Well...I do love seeing campers' work...You've got a deal! Oh, and Roman?" Patton leaned in, grabbing one of Roman's shoulders and pulling him down so he could whisper at ear level. "You better be quick about it."

  
"H-Huh?"

  
"1...2..."

  
Roman stumbled away from Patton and sprinted towards the cabin. With a chuckle, Patton returned to the card players. "Roman and I are switching places," he explained. "He'll bring you your bandage and play with you guys, okay?" The children nodded politely. "Thanks, kids."

  
The painting session was set up close to the lake. The children's artwork tried to replicate the sand and water, and though their untrained hands couldn't quite match the look, Patton was overjoyed with how well they were doing. One of them even added some reflections in the lake! He thought it was so neat.

  
"I love all your art, guys! You should teach me your ways someday."

  
The kids collectively said "Thanks, Patton," with some sounding more sincere than others.

  
"I just wish the scenery hadn't changed so fast! Hope those rain clouds didn't make things difficult!"

  
One girl frowned at the clouds. "I didn't paint them. They're too dark and sad anyway."

  
Patton laughed. "I respect your artistic integrity! Anyone need any help?"

  
As he mixed paints and provided art advice, Patton glanced up at the clouds with concern. He just hoped that the sunniness would stay long enough for the campers to fully enjoy their last day.

 

* * *

 

"I should've knocked on wood the last five times we noticed the clouds changing."

  
Roman, gripping Virgil's hand, chuckled at his boyfriend's words. "Not sure if that would've helped, really. Besides...it's kinda nice." Virgil gave him an incredulous look as he admired the fog and rain. "It's rather gloomy I suppose, but...in an artsy way."

  
Virgil smirked. "Huh. If that's how you look at it, no wonder you can stand me," he joked.

  
Roman opened his mouth to give a flirty rebuttal, but was interrupted as the last car drove in, honking its horn. The majority of the campers had quickly waved goodbye and hurried to their vehicles to avoid the rain. Thomas, on the other hand, was taking his sweet time.

  
Virgil and Roman turned to look at the camper. He and Patton were holding each other tight, smiling ear to ear. "I'll come back next year," Thomas promised. "You'll be here, right?"

  
"I'd push mountains to work here again." Patton finally let go, ruffling Thomas's hair a bit. "Did you say goodbye to Logan...wherever he is?"

  
Thomas nodded. "Yup! He shook my hand and told me to stay in school!"

  
"Sounds about right!"

  
Thomas quickly ran towards Roman and Virgil, grabbing them both as best he could with his small arms. "Will you guys come back too?"

  
Virgil seemed almost awed by the question. It was really dawning on him how much Thomas cared for him and the other counselors. He knew it before, of course, but...there was something about their bittersweet goodbye that reminded him. Virgil couldn't help tearing up at this sensation, this punch to the gut. Roman took notice and tried to distract with his own heartfelt farewell so Virgil could have a moment to recover.

  
"Be good, buddy. Don't stop dreaming while you're away," Roman said.

  
Thomas nodded eagerly. "I won't!" He turned to Virgil and reached out, his hands making grabbing motions. "Virge? You'll come back?"

  
He couldn't hide it anymore. Scooping the eight year old up, crying, Virgil nodded. "I hope to God, yeah."

  
Thomas hugged even tighter. "Don't cry!"

  
"I-It's okay, buddy. Happy tears." The car honked again and Virgil laughed. "That's your cue." He lowered Thomas to the ground and pat his back.

  
As soon as Thomas had hopped in and rode out of sight, Roman pulled Virgil in for a kiss on the forehead. Patton watched fondly as they walked to the cabin to get their things. After following them for a few steps, his mind clicked and he stopped. He hated breaking the cute pair's focus of, but he figured it was about time he knew.

  
"So what was with the back of the cabin?" he called out.

  
Virgil and Roman froze up like they had forgotten for awhile. They exchanged slightly concerned looks. "It's, uh..." Roman yelled over his shoulder. "...a surprise. Logan planned it. I-I'm sure it's fine to go back there now!"

  
Patton grinned ear to ear. He rushed to the back of the cabin. Almost skidding across the mud, he stopped and saw Logan, hunched over a wet blanket and what appeared to be an attempt at cleaning up a picnic. His hair was soaked and his shoulders shook. Patton's smile fell.  
"Lo?"

  
When Logan turned, his eyes were puffy and red. He had plates of food in his hands, shaking, not quite knowing what to do with it all. "I...I tried to..." He dropped the plates into the small wicker basket beside him and buried his face in his hands.  
Quickly grabbing the basket, Patton ushered Logan into the cabin, rubbing his back and cooing the whole way in.

 

* * *

 

Roman heard the cabin's back door slam shut, but was too focused on cuddling with Virgil on the porch to really question it. They'd gotten their things together, but since Logan was carpooling everyone that day, they decided to wait outside. The rain wasn't letting up yet. The awning protected them from it though, and it provided a nice ambient sound.

  
Roman buried his face into Virgil's neck. Virgil giggled and pushed at the arms snaked around his torso, but didn't otherwise protest. "So...what's next?" Roman asked, voice muffled.

  
Virgil hummed, "Hm?"

  
Roman lifted up his head and rested his chin on Virgil's shoulder instead. "What's next? What are your plans after we get all the paper work done? Any other jobs? College, maybe?" Roman felt Virgil tense up. He held his hand. "You don't have to tell me, I suppose."

  
Virgil sighed. "I should," he decided. "I should tell you, though," and he took a breath to prepare himself. "I'd...I'd love to go to college. Even a cruddy one, the cheapest I could get...but I can't."

  
"Why ever not? If price isn't an issue-"

  
"My mom. She's...sick. Completely bedridden."

  
"...Ah."

  
Virgil rubbed his thumb on the back of Roman's hand. "It might be getting better, so...maybe after a few years I could go. For right now, though, she really needs me. I'm gonna have to do odd jobs here and there, whatever will keep expenses paid. Whatever can get her medicine."

  
Roman turned his head slightly. He looked at Virgil's serious, if not slightly embarrassed, expression. He couldn't hide any of the affection in his eyes. "That's...so admirable of you. How do you do the things you do? How are you strong enough to make such tough decisions?"

  
Virgil blushed profusely. "I-It's not like that! I'm not strong, I'm just barely getting by!" He pointedly avoided eye contact. "Besides, it's not much of a choice in my mind. What kind of kid would I be if I left her like that?"

  
"Well _I_ think it's amazing. I..." Roman cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps I'd attend a school in Washington that showed interest in me..."

  
"You should! That'd...be good for you."

  
Roman knew Virgil was holding back disappointment. Both of them feared the fact that they were fresh out of their high school days and would likely have to go separate ways as many high school couples do. "But," Roman continued. "I also was looking at a smaller school. A community college...fantastic theatre program...nice campus...right here in Florida."

  
"Roman-"

  
"I want to stay. I want to stay here with you, Virgil."

  
Virgil's eyes widened when he looked at Roman. There was no hint of sarcasm in his face and it made Virgil's stomach drop, made his heart flip, made his head spin. "You'd...stay for me? You...You idiot, you shouldn't hold yourself back, you..." He tried his best not to cry, but couldn't help it. "...Y-You barely even know me! God, you're...dumb."

  
Roman wiped his boyfriend's tears. "You're probably right. Frankly, I don't know where this will go..but I follow my gut," he explained. "And my gut tells me that I need to be here for you just as much as I need you to be there for me. So I'll stay. I'll stay as long as I need to."

  
Virgil leaned his head into Roman's palm. He sobbed. "You idiot."

 

* * *

 

Logan felt shame burn his throat. His face was red, wet with rain and tears. His hands shook a bit. The towel Patton was wrapping around him was a small reprieve from the cold, but it made him feel more embarrassed. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

  
"There. All cozy, yeah?" Patton asked. He held his arms out, then hesitated. "Is it alright if I...?"

  
Logan responded by hugging Patton tightly. He could feel his crush's chest shake with a fond chuckle. Then he felt hands run through his soaked hair. He thought that's what he'd be doing to Patton now if everything had gone to plan. Why couldn't it have just gone to plan?

  
"Let it out, hon. Don't be afraid to cry if you have to."

  
"I d-don't cry," Logan protested.

  
"Everyone cries," Patton countered.

  
"I'm not _supposed_  to." He pulled back, though his hands rested on Patton's hips. It helped steady him a bit. "I don't get like this. My plans...They don't always work out. Certainly not! B-But...this time it hurts horribly." He blushed some more and turned away, wiping away what was left of his tears. "Why does it only hurt now?"

  
Patton frowned. Logan hated seeing this pity, but he knew Patton couldn't see into his head. That thought had once comforted him. Before, he had been trying to keep his emotions secret. Now that everything was coming out at once, he wished he could hide them all away again, but words kept tumbling from his mouth.

  
"Being a camp counselor...Being with _you_ , Patton, it's...changed me. No, hold on, that's not right. I-I mean, I'm still _me_  of course, but I..."

  
Patton inched slightly closer to Logan, smiling again. Their chests pressed together, and Logan could feel the other man breathe. "Take your time," Patton urged. "You don't have to tell me quickly. You don't have to tell me at all."

  
"I should."

  
Patton tilted his head. "Then I'll be patient."

  
Logan nodded. He paused, letting himself think. He zoned out for a few seconds, took in the warmth Patton was giving him. He could almost forget he had been out in the rain at all. "To put it simply...I was attempting a romantic gesture," Logan explained. "I wanted to ask you to become my significant other. Or...boyfriend, I suppose is the simpler term. And I figured a picnic would suffice."

  
Patton paused, but quickly smiled even wider. "I'm sure it would have been lovely."

  
The positive reaction made Logan's heart flutter. "I wanted it to be. I wanted to explain everything I've been feeling throughout this week, though I suspected you already knew given our conversation the other night. I-I wanted to lay with you in the grass and hold your hand and...a-and I've never wanted to be like this with ANYONE. I didn't see the point! To be honest, I still don't!"

  
"Then why are you...?"

  
"I think...I think my point is that I've been accustomed to needing to know things for a very long time. I've always needed explanations. I always want to know what causes life to be the way that it is and I have no earthly idea why I feel so infatuated."

  
Patton gripped Logan a little tighter. "Lo..."

  
"But at the end of it all...I don't mind. For once in my life, I feel a certain way, and I don't really care how. For once, it doesn't matter." Logan lifted a hand and cupped Patton's cheek. "It causes me so much confusion and heartache, but it's worth it all because...well...just look at you."

  
Now it was Patton's eye's getting misty. Unlike the others, who shied away from it, he looked right at Logan and let himself cry. He wasn't ashamed of how much Logan's speech had moved him. He would shout from the rooftops about what all this meant to him if he had to. He did pull away from Logan's hand though, if only so he could wipe his cheeks. "I can't tell you how happy this all makes me, Lo. I'm...I'm really nothing special. Not enough to warrant that beautiful speech, at least. I guess that's why it's making me so emotional. I'm just some dummy...Y-You know, you're such a go-getter, you could easily _go-getter_ -self a better crush." Logan huffed at the pun, but kept listening, to Patton's delight. "But what I mean is...Gosh, you didn't need to do any of that picnic stuff. I would have loved it, but this is just as perfect."

  
Logan pecked Patton's mouth softly to quiet him. He retaliated with: "You're undeniably special. Even if you don't see that, I do." He took a deep breath. "After all this...touchy-feely stuff..." Logan purposefully shivered. Patton laughed. "...I suppose now is the time to ask you properly. Patton, would you like to go on a romantic outing with me in the future?"

  
Patton nodded. "Yes, you goofball." And he began to cry again.

 

* * *

 

Logan's car had never been full, as far as he could remember, so that night's ride was sort of historical for him. He didn't mind driving his friends and family around, of course. When they were loud and loopy from exhaustion, however, things got a bit dicey. Focusing and controlling his temper got harder. Yet even with Roman and Virgil's playful arguing in the backseat (It seemed to be something about cartoons, Logan hadn't really been listening), he was able to keep himself cool and collected as he drove. After all, he still had the classical radio station. He still had Patton in the passenger seat, reading the billboards they passed on the highway.

  
One of the problems with Logan's method though was that when Roman suddenly addressed the whole group, Logan didn't immediately acknowledge it. This led to a, "Hello? Earth to Logan?"

  
Logan sighed softly. "What was that?" he asked.

  
"I was asking everyone if they had plans. Y'know, for after camp."

  
The question was simple, but it left an uneasy feeling in the other three friends. They really weren't counselors anymore, were they? Their futures were coming up fast all of a sudden. Even Roman realized it, though a bit later than the others, and he almost regretted asking. On the other hand though, he was sure it would be easier to stay in contact if they could all keep track of each other.

  
Virgil cleared his throat. "My Aunt Julie has a paid internship position at her office. That seems like where I'm headed," he explained. He almost felt shameful of it, but there was no judgement in any of their eyes, as he realized he should've expected.

  
"Julia is spoken of positively by her employees. Many of them have worked under her for a long time," Logan added. "You'll be in good hands finance-wise, is what I'm getting at."

  
Virgil smiled with relief, but shrugged. "I mean, anything's better than nothing."

  
"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me, kiddo!" Patton exclaimed, twisting around so he could properly face Virgil. "I hope I can get a job quickly too...Community college is cheaper for sure, but I've just barely got together the funds for my textbooks!"

  
"It's challenging these days," Logan agreed.

  
Roman perked up. He sat straighter and leaned towards Patton in interest. "Out of curiosity...where are you going to school, Pat?"

  
"Santa Fe!"

  
"Oh! That's where I was planning on going!" Patton squeaked and he and Roman began to babble about which classes they were taking and how they might be able to meet up with each other. Logan and Virgil exchanged glances through the rear view mirror, affectionate and tired.

  
"What about you, Lo?" Patton asked after calming down a bit. "Surely you're going someplace really cool!"

  
Logan chuckled, saying, "I appreciate your confidence. I'll be going to Oxford next year."

  
Patton and Virgil silently nodded, signs of confusion on their face. Roman instead gasped dramatically and Logan began to laugh more out of sheer giddiness. "No freakin' way! _That_ Oxford!?"

  
"The one in England," Logan verified.

  
Virgil gaped. "You're traveling abroad! Dude, when were you gonna tell me?" He faked a hurt expression.

  
"My father wanted me to wait until the family reunion...but...Virgil, it's been too hard to keep it a secret! I've known for _months_ now!"

  
Patton grinned wide with pride. "Lo, sweetie, I can't even imagine how it must feel! I'm so excited, I feel like my body's full of Pop Rocks all of a sudden!" He placed a slightly unsteady hand on Logan's thigh, getting a surprised yelp from the recipient. "Of course...I'll miss you when you're gone."

  
"I'll miss you too, Pat..." Logan took his eyes away from the road for just a split second. He had to look around at the three other faces in his car. He could no longer imagine a world without them, which made the situation a bit tougher, but he also felt like he had more support. Logan felt a range of emotions, just as the others did. "I'll miss all of you."

  
"We'll have to use Skype, like, all the time!" Patton began, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna start a group chat right away! You all better text me your Skype accounts. Except Lo of course, you focus on driving."

  
Virgil pouted. "Maybe we could try Discord? It doesn't have video feed, but it's easier for my phone..."

  
Roman purses his lips. "I don't have either of those..."

  
"We can worry about that tomorrow, perhaps," Logan suggested. "We have plenty of time to figure it all out."

  
As they were dropped off one by one, each of the counselors felt one last burst of nostalgia and sadness. The waves of goodbye were hard to swallow and they tried their best to just stumble into their beds like it was any other day. As far as they were all concerned though, tomorrow would be just as wonderful, and if Patton's immediate iMessage group chat was anything to go by, they wouldn't be losing track of each other just yet.

  
_'Sweet dreams, kiddos! :-D'_

  
_'Haha gn Pat!! And everyone else <33'_

  
_'Good night.'_

  
_'night, guys...love ya'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes my Camp Sanders AU, at least the main storyline! Thank you so much for reading!! Whether you just found this story or you've been here since day one, I appreciate y'all...I can't promise that I'll return to this universe any time soon, but I sure would hate to leave it...I guess we'll see what the future's gonna bring.
> 
> May I interest you in my other works? I've written a few one-shot stories for Sanders Sides and I'm working on branching out to more fandoms soon. You can also get to my other social medias through the link in my bio, where I post memes and art.
> 
> That's everything I think! Thanks again and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave em below! I very much appreciate hearing your thoughts!


End file.
